Scarred For Life
by Valenka
Summary: Chas has a habit of cleaning up after John but he has a limit. John knows he can be a messy guy and decides to do the kind thing and clean up after himself for once. Little did he know that he'd never get around to finishing it though.


John Constantine had suffered a long day and was happy to be back in the Mill house which he'd had left in a mess again. John had always been somewhat messy and Chas had always been there to clean up his mess, in all senses of the word. He knew it was hard on Chas especially when it stopped him from spending time with his daughter and so John took it upon himself to tidy up; the table was the worst, an ocean of books and candle wax so he started there. Packing up was a simple task but thanks to chunks of wax that easily came away from the table, the books and scraps of paper were what it took a while. He was alone and relaxing in the quietude until...suddenly John felt Chas' strong muscled arms snake around his waist and pull him flush against the the almost immortals chest, Chas was rather a lot taller than himself and it made him felt so safe and protected, safe was something John Constantine didn't feel very often, somewhat ironic considering he was meant to be saving the world. Chas' lips where at John's neck in seconds, nibbling away and marking him as the taller man's own.

Chas turned the exorcist in his arms and gazed into his beautiful, magical blue eyes, Chas could look at those eyes for the rest of time but John had other ideas. They'd been dancing around each other since the days of Mucous Membrane, every now and again they would take a time out from the sarcasm and the demons to just relax. The blonde grabbed Chas' strong shoulders and turned them so the taller man was pressed into the large cold table. John made quick work of Chas' sky blue shirt and stared at the bare surprisingly muscular chest of Chas Chandler. The dark haired man wasn't one to sit back and let his little exorcist have all the fun, he wanted more, he wanted John splayed out on the table and that's just what he did. He picked John up and pressed him down on the table, knocking books to the floor as he pulling John belt open and his suit pants down, running his hands up the soft flesh he found there. Constantine's trench coat was pushed up around John's waist and Chas smiled at the mess the blonde had become before him. The taller man dipped his head and started leaving a trail of wet open mouthed kisses on Constantine's heated skin. The Englishman moaned as Chas pulled his thighs apart, kissing and nipping at the soft skin. John wished that could go on forever but Chas pulled himself back up and embedded his teeth in his Constantine's neck, biting, sucking, kissing until the prefect bruise formed. Marking John as as his own. Property _of Chas Chandler._

John was hard and desperate for Chas to take care of him and so he pushed his hips up to meet Chas' erection causing them both to moan. They didn't get to be together very often so they had to make the most of the precious moments they had together.

"Please mate."

The dark haired man kissed John's neck as fingers trailed down the man's skin to his warm tight hole, teasing.

"Fuck!"

He begged a little louder making Chas chuckle in that oh so unique way he had, then a finger slipped inside him, then another. Constantine moaned pushing himself down on Chas' crooked fingers. The almost immortal wasn't close enough though so John wrapped his legs round Chas' hips, digging his fingernails into the man's back. Bringing the taller man as close as possible, it made it easier to stay on the table too.

"Please."

Chas couldn't deny him any longer and so pulled his fingers back causing Constantine to mourned the loss, but he didn't have to suffer long, Chas made sure of that, pulling his pants down far enough to free his hard member. Constantine's eyes had fluttered shut and so without delay Chas thrust in to the very hilt. He gave the blonde a few moments to adjust to the size of him and then pulled almost all the way out only to slam back in. The dark haired American set a fast pace that was on the border of pain and pleasure, John moaned and gasped. Just as Constantine was getting use to the speed Chas, the bastard, changed things up and gripped his firm ass and pulled him closer.

"Ch...Cha...Chas!."

Constantine couldn't help but chant his name as the dark haired man pounded into him. His screams echoed through the whole area and they were suddenly thankful that the others were alone, the table slowly stated shifting with each thrust. Constantine was no longer able to form words he just screamed in pleasure. That was of course until the panicked scream.

"Oh my God, sorry...sorry. I'll just...oh God."

Zed ran away as fast as her feet would let her, abandoning the room maybe forever. Chas just started laughing.

"Demons do nothing but your naked ass scares her for life.'

With that Constantine started laughing too.


End file.
